Mobile data communications is evolving quickly because of global communication networks and devices such as the Internet, intranets, laptops, PDAs (personal digital assistants) and increased requirements of workforce mobility. Third generation mobile system (3G) technologies (e.g., UMTS-Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) are considered enhancements to GSM (Global System for Mobile telecommunications) cellular standards.
3GPP (Third generation partnership project) standards define an EPC (evolved packet core) that supports packet-switched traffic only. One of the main advantages of EPC is that interfaces are based on IP protocols and thus all services can be delivered through packet connections (e.g., data, voice, media, etc.). Mobile operators can employ a single-packet network for all services by utilizing the EPC. With the LTE (long term evolution) and EPC standards near completion, mobile operators are gearing up to deploy the new 3GPP standard architecture. Although the new standard EPC architecture offers many advantages, there are still many gaps in between the new architecture and the conventional deployed systems (e.g. 3G radio access networks). Furthermore, the migration path has to be carefully planned to maximize the investment yet provide seamless evolution of the mobile core network.
The core mobile data network has seen its traffic demand increase dramatically in the past few years and is expected to grow even faster. Various challenges are faced in designing a packet core network. Some of these challenges include, managing the evolution of the packet core without impact to existing data services, considering the need to separate user plane traffic and control traffic, migration from a centralized deployed architecture to a more distributed architecture and/or migration of network intelligence to the edge. In addition, deployment of EPC systems has increased cost and management complexity.